For the Children
by ninjadevil2000
Summary: The aftermath of Nanny West's firing. Set during/directly after 4x01.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Downton Abbey or any of the character, places, etc. **

**Author's Note: First ever Downton Abbey fic! I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review. :) **

**Thanks so much to my beta! She writes fantastic stories so please go check her out at her account, Laranjones1986, where she's written many fantastic stories, some about Downton Abbey. **

**Now, enjoy and please leave a review when you're done. :)**

_xxxxx_

"So, why are we firing Nanny West?" Robert asked, shutting the door to his and Cora's room that night.

Cora sighed, anger bubbling up within her. "I'm disgraced to have had her in my home." She set her book aside on her bedside table and glanced at Robert, who was looking at her worriedly and expectantly.

"She – she was verbally abusing Sybbie," Cora said. "As for George, I've no idea how she treated him."

"What did she call Sybbie?" Robert asked, sliding in under the sheets next to Cora.

"A – a cross-breed," Cora hissed. "As well as other words that aren't true in the slightest."

Robert drew in a breath as Cora continued. "I'm ashamed to have never noticed it. If it weren't for Barrow, we may not have known until the abuse grew worse."

"Do not blame yourself, my dear," Robert gently reprimanded. "How could you have known?"

"I'm the Lady of Grantham!" Cora said indignantly. "But more importantly, I'm their grandmother."

"Have you told Tom or Mary?" Robert asked after a moment. "Do they have any idea?"

"Not yet," Cora said, her voice softening again. "I will tell them tomorrow, though."

Robert nodded. "Sleep, my dear. She's gone and she will never harm the children again."

Cora looked at him and smiled slightly, before leaning him and sharing a passionate kiss with her husband. They broke apart and turned their lamps off before starting to sink into the softness of sleep.

_xxxxx_

"Tom, Mary," Cora began the next morning when the three of them were sitting in the library. Rose had gone to London and Edith was visiting Michael Gregson, so it was just Mary and Tom at Downton for the time being.

Robert took his leave, sensing that Cora would find it easier explaining the situation to the two single parents alone.

"Yes, Mama?" Mary said in her dim, dull voice. Her voice had once been so bright and full of life, but alas, with Matthew gone, all emotion, both sad and happy, seemed to have shriveled up and drifted away down a long stream.

"Is something wrong?" Tom asked, sitting beside Mary on the sofa and looking at Cora in the opposite chair.

"Did you know that I fired Nanny West two nights ago?" Cora began.

"No," Tom replied hastily, while Mary simply shook her head.

"When the maid brought the children down, I assumed Nanny West was merely gone for a few days," Mary said, looking slightly confused.

Cora took a deep breath. "She was mistreating them, particularly Sybbie."

In a flash, Tom was standing up, a look of anger on his face. "What did she do to my daughter?" he said, outraged.

"Tom, sit down," Cora ordered. Tom sat down reluctantly, but his features remained hard and concerned. "I do not believe she physically harmed Sybbie or George, but I do know that she verbally abused Sybbie. Whether she did the same to George, I am not sure."

Mary, for the first time in what seemed like years, actually showed emotion. Both her and Tom looked about ready to yell out in fury.

Mary took a deep breath. "How did you discover this?" she asked.

"Thank Barrow," Cora replied simply. "He told me of Nanny West's odd requests and –"

"Which were?" Tom interrupted.

"She continually asked to have Sybbie's egg removed from her tea and breakfast, but that's as much as I know. Feel free to ask more of Barrow, but I do believe he told me everything he knew or had witnessed."

"When you say that she was verbally abusing Sybbie, what do you mean? What did she say?" Tom said angrily.

Cora sighed. "I saw her in the nursery and thought I would look in and see what she was doing and how she took care of them. She was holding George and putting him to sleep when Sybbie woke up. She – she told Sybbie to go back to sleep in the harshest voice I've ever heard used on a child."

Tom flinched as Cora continued.

"She – she called her a chauffeur's daughter, as well as many other terms I'm not sure you want to hear."

Tom sat still in angry silence for another moment before racing out of the library. Cora knew he was going upstairs to Sybbie and did not hesitate to stop him. Cora was also pleased to watch Mary stand and follow him a moment later.

_xxxxx_

Tom bounded up the stairs to the nursery where he saw one of the maids changing Sybbie into a pretty little green dress.

"I'll do that," Tom offered, fighting to keep his voice kind as he was still very irritated with the situation. The maid nodded and left, Mary coming in directly after the maid's departure.

"How did we miss this?" Tom said angrily. He pulled the dress over Sybbie's head then lifted her and hugged her tightly. "We're their parents. We're supposed to know when something is wrong. But for who knows how long we've been oblivious to the fact that our children have been in harm's way."

"We had no way of knowing," Mary said, holding George in her arms.

"Still," Tom said, clutching Sybbie tightly. "God, if something happened to Sybbie . . ." he trailed off. "She's the only part of Sybil I have left," he finished softly, his voice cracking on his beloved late wife's name.

_xxxxx_

Mary played inside with George almost the entire rest of the day. She allowed him to visit Isis and pet her, she fed George herself, telling the maid that she could have the rest of the day off should Tom not need anything. Mary looked at George. He was a very smart and sweet boy, very much like his father.

Mary adored her son. He reminded her of herself in a few ways, but in nearly every way, he reminded her of Matthew.

Tom took Sybbie outside and swung her around in the warm spring air. She laughed and her short black hair whipped around her face just like Sybil's used to. Tom took her to a nearby tree and they sat against it, talking with the few words that Sybbie could say. They walked down by the stream and watched a few fish swim past. Sybbie laughed every time one swam past and Tom's heart jumped every time.

Tom adored his daughter; she reminded of himself in a few ways, but in nearly every way, she reminded him of Sybil.

From that day on, Tom and Mary spent more time than ever with their children. Sybbie helped Tom stay happy and focused when things around him were depressing or chaotic. George helped Mary through her depression. She grew to love him more than she thought she could ever love anyone. Never again would they be ignorant of their children.

_xxxxx_

Later that night when Cora and Robert were laying in bed, Robert asked how Tom and Mary had taken the news about Nanny West.

"They took it as well as could be expected," Cora replied. "I just wish we all had realized it sooner."

"I'll tell you again, my dear, it wasn't your fault. And it's all over now. Do not worry about it," Robert comforted, laying back.

"What's wrong?" Cora asked, sensing something was bothering his husband.

"You remember a couple of days ago when Tom and I went down to look at land and property?"

"Yes," Cora replied simply.

Robert sighed. "Well, when we were on our way back, Tom mentioned Mary and how she's been so depressed since Matthew's death, then I said something incredibly stupid."

"Which was?" Cora prompted.

"I said something to the like of how the price of love is misery when one of you dies. And I felt so terrible afterwards, because I – I _forgot_ that Tom had – had lost Sybil."

Cora looked at Robert and placed a hand comfortingly on his. "It was an honest mistake, Robert."

"I should've have thought about it before I said it though."

"We both made mistakes, dear," Cora said. "Why don't we just leave it at that?"

Robert smiled. "You know me so well," he said, kissing his wife.

"Yes, I do."


End file.
